to push or not to push
by breahunt
Summary: Cause a slap was all it took for Sansa to take control.


**SLAP SLAP**

Sansa cheek stung fiercely and her lip bleed slightly. The girl slowly turned away from Ser Meryn as Joffrey heavily sighed and faced his display of severed heads. Sansa's eyes drifted to the left side of the bridge as a thought came to her. A traitorous though indeed but a better one than nothing else and she slowly stepped towards the blond headed boy.

In that instant Ser Clegane stepped forward as well and started to raise his hand but as Sansa took another step he hesitated and dropped his arm back to his side. Sansa watched him withdraw from the corner of her eye before turning forward again and raising both of her arms to Joffrey's back and pushing him as hard as she could.

"Your Grace watch out!" she halfheartedly yelled as the boy swayed at the edge of the bridge before turning and losing foot and tumbling off completely. He screamed slightly, a terrified look in his eye before his back smashed first onto the concrete. Sansa stared at the boy's motionless body for a moment before the sound of a sword leaving a scabberd had her turning to face Ser Meryn, his sword raised high to strike her. She didn't close her eyes in fear but stared straight into the man's eyes instead causing him to hesitate.

"Ser Meryn" she started calmly, "are you going to kill the girl who ultimately saved the kingdom from the coming of a second mad king? Would you kill the girl who more than likely killed the silly boy king who thought he could do as he liked without consequence?"

Ser Meryn eyes flicked left and right before turning to the girl again. "I-I… He was the King!"

"He was an idiot Ser Meryn. He was starving the people, killing innocent people, doing what he desired. Your duty as Kingsguard is what again?" Sansa questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"T-to the king and the realm…" Ser Meryn slowly dropped his arm as his eyes widened.

"Yes. First to your king, then to the realm. Joffrey was no true King, just an idiot boy with a crown."

Ser Meryn sighed before sheathing his sword. Ser Clegane was in the same place as he'd been when he backed away.

"Now then, Ser Clegane if you will please go check on Joffrey and see if he's alright, he did just trip off the bridge after all, and if he's not okay; fix it." Sansa gave him a look that brought a sinister grin to Clegane's face before he bowed and left.

"Ser Meryn" The man in question turned to her, "what till you do now?" He seemed deep in thought before bowing to her on his knees. A way to swear loyalty.

"I will do what you wish of me My Lady."

"Alright, then go get Ser Barristan and tell him to meet me in my room." With that the two parted ways.

* * *

The hall of the Iron Throne was filled many people. Queen regent Cersei sat on her chair to the right side of the empty throne, the counsil men to the left, and the Kingsquard infront of the throne steps like a protective blanket. Men and woman of the castle stood about the great hall waiting for this meeting to start.

A couple minutes passed before Cersei raised her hand to silence the chatter of the hall.

"Since King Joffrey is late, I will conduct this meeting until he arrives." Cersei stood from her chair and sat in the Iron throne instead, causing many gasps and whispering to fill the air.

"Now then let us begin."

Sansa took no time as she made her way to the front of the crowd. Her eyes landed on Cersei's causing the queen to perk up more. The look in her blue eyes gave her a slight chill. Cersei raised her hand, a sign for her to start.

"If it please your Highness, I wish to name a traitor." Sansa stood at full height, chin held high and waited.

"Very well." Cersei answered calmly but inside she was jumpy.

"This person has committed high treason against the crown and the realm. By sticking a bastard child on the throne and calling him King. Cersei Lannister you are guilty of this." Surprised chattering erupted throughtout the room.

"Quiet! You have no proof of this girl! Ser Barristan seize her for treason!" The man in question moved forward from his post before turning to face the Queen Regent.

"Ser Barristan!"

"Sorry your highness, but why would I seize her when she tells the truth? You put one of your three bastard children on the throne. Along with having your part in King Robert's death." Ser Barristan pulled out his sword. "You are quilty your highness, there is no question and I be damned if I let you drag this Kingdom down farther."

Cersei stood from the throne an ugly snarl on her face. "Kingsguard! Arrest them!"

No one moved.

Sansa stepped forwards once more. "If it please your Highness, they don't listen to you anymore. Gentlemen arm yourselves."

The Kingsguard drew their swords and faced towards Cersei causing her to stumble back in surprise.

"Now then, the first guard to capture the Queen Regent will get a nice reward." Sansa declared smoothly with a grin.

Five pairs of armored boots were heard running as Cersei fled the throne room.

* * *

The sun shone down on the people of Kings Landing. Word had spread of Sansa's stand to Cersei and of her execution. The red headed girl of Winterfell stood tall and proud on the platform of the town square. The counsil stood to the side of her and Cersei was down on her knees with arms behind her back.

'_Just like father was.' _

The wind blew Sansa's red hair behind her as she gazed out to the crowd. She turned to Ser Clegane and motioned him into place before turning toward the crowd again.

"People of Kings Landing. I stand before you and accuse this woman of treachery. Just weeks ago she murdered my father, Eddard Stark for treachery but it was a false accusation. This woman is accused of lying to the King and putting her bastard child on the throne! The bastard that was made when she laid with her brother Jaime Lannister!"

The crowd exploded into uproar.

"How can Kings Landing thrive when it's own Queen won't even be truthful? Her three bastard children have no right to this throne now or ever!"

The crowd cheered.

"How can we let this woman be Queen when she cares nothing for its people? Killing innocent babies? Murdering innocent people? How can we live like this? Orphans greatly outnumber civilians and those of you are paying double the tax when you have barely paid the original amount!"

Sansa took a deep breath.

"I am Sansa Stark of the great house Winterfell and I condem you, Cercei Lannister, to death by exectution.!"

Sansa turned to face the people as Cerci's head rolled into the crowd.

"Let it be known that the Lions of Lannister have been cast out of the Red Keep, and Kings Landing is now Wolf Territory and Winter is Coming."


End file.
